Lightning and Thunder
by Midnightcat100
Summary: Electricity. A wild and unstoppable force of nature or a source of life? Mind control. Your thoughts are not your own... and neither are your actions. Metamorphosis. Its not "what are you?" but "what can you become?" *Begins during the middle of Hunger*
1. A Rough Begining

**Gone/Hunger Fanfiction- Lightning and Thunder**

**Ellie's POV**

"Hey L, wake up! Sam needs you." Taylor stood over me, shaking me awake.

"Taylor?... Why are you here?" I asked barely audible and still half asleep.

"Isn't it obvious? Sam has some important news. He needs every freak he can get, and guess what? Your one of them! Now get up and get to the square!" she said as serious as ever, before bouncing out of the room.

I quickly jumped out of bed and fumbled through my closet throwing on the first pair of clothes I could find. I grabbed my best pair of Van's and my white gold lightning bolt pendent that hung on a long silver chain and slung it around my neck. I ran into the bathroom and washed my face, trying to wake myself up. I looked terrible. My white blond hair was wavy, but luckily not tangled, while as my blue eyes looked as tired as ever from lack of sleep. I had lost at least twenty pounds since the food started to run low and I was thinner than I should have been for being a fourteen year old, 5'6 girl. I didn't bother to do anything with myself and instead storm out the door.

I run down the hall towards the elevator that's located on the floor and press the down button. I'm one of the few kids to live in the apartment buildings on the outside of town. I didn't originally live here but moved into the last room on the top floor once my foster parents disappeared. I hated that house and wanted to get as far away from it as possible, so I did. And my "family" wasn't much better, If you could even call it a family. An abusive father, a mother who didn't care, and an older drug addicted brother. I don't even know why they took me in in the first place. Most likely out of pity. I had traveled from family to family, each worse than the one before. Never wanted, always alone. I don't even know anything about my real parents. Except that they left me on some park bench to die with only my lightning bolt pendent. I was only lucky to have been found. Yeah, lucky...

The elevator struck my floor and its old, rusty doors opened with a creak. I waited as the elevator slowly dropped from floor to floor as a tune played in the background. The doors opened to the lobby and I ran out into the open night.

It was completely dark out side, all the lamp posts in the area were either broken or the light bulbs had been taken and used for something else. I snapped my fingers, creating a burst of sparks that gave of a continuous,flickering,blue glow. There was no one else on the street so I took off towards the center of town as fast as I could knowing that Sam would need me. I had only found out that I had a power a couple of weeks ago but ever since then I've been training myself on how to use it. Electricity is a hard element to control and gets crazy and dangerous easily but once I'm able to handle it, I can do unbelievable things.

I learned some things from the others and their abilities, like Brianna for example. She had taught me how to use my power when running, by facing my palms behind me during each pump of my arms and giving off bursts of electrical energy that propelled me forward. It felt exhilarating to move that fast, I was almost able to keep up with Brianna. "Almost" being my word of choice. I used this same technique as I ran though the streets toward the center of town, weaving my way past building after building. I skited to a stop,throwing my arms in front of me and giving off a small discharge to slow myself down as I reached the plaza, careful not to electrocute anyone in front of he. A jeep, a sedan, and a huge Escalade were parked in front of town hall. There were ten kids all together, including Dekka, Brianna, Orc,Taylor, Edilio and a handful of his soldiers. I joined the small group as Sam started to explain the situation.

"I'm sorry to drag you all out of your warm beds, but I think Cain is going to make a move on the power plant," When he said that I was actually kind of surprised, not that Cain was taking over the power plant, that was expected, but that Sam knew about it. You could tell just by looking at him that he was a mess, and no one else had heard anything about the attack. A small part of me didn't believe Sam, but If he has reason to believe that we're under attack then I'll follow him. Sam had given permission for Brianna to run to the power plant to warn the few soldiers that were there and had the rest of us load into the convoy. I sat in the jeep next to Dekka, Edilio was driving and Sam sat in the passenger seat. we drove only about two blocks before Zil ran in front of the car, waving his arms like a maniac.

"What do I do?" Edilio asked.

Sam said something under his breath before giving Edilio an answer. "Pull over. Let's see what it is." He said in a tired voice.

Edilio pulled over to the side of the road as Zil ran up to Sam's window, breathless and panting. "It's Hunter, man. The freak killed Harry."

"What? Hunter... killed Harry?" I asked completely confused and startled.

"That's what I said moof. Your freak friend used his powers to kill Harry. For nothing."

Dekka made a sort of growling noise in her throat that made Zil take a step back. But he wasn't apologizing.

"No, Hunter would never kill someone. Least of all Harry. He wouldn't have." I said, trying to convince myself more then the others.

When I moved to Perdido Beach a year ago I was in bad condition, and the new parents weren't helping. I was depressed and lonely. Then, my fake father began... doing thing to me. He wasn't only physical abusive but sexually as well. He threatened that he'd kill me if I ever told anyone. My foster mother knew. So did my foster brother. But they did nothing. So I told no one. I had no one to tell. Everyone at school stayed away from me. They had all heard rumours about the family that I was now apart of and started making rumors of their own, where I was the subject.

One day, I was keeping to myself like always, sitting quietly at an empty table eating lunch. A group of boys came over to my table and sat down. I kept my head down, staring at the food in front of me. "So your the new girl right?" one of them asked. I nodded. "Then we came to the right place." He said and rubbed a piece of my blonde hair between his fingers. I swatted at his hand. "Oh come on, we heard about your special SERVICES." One of them laughed. I stood up. I reached down to grab my food when he grabbed my wrist. The way he grabbed my hand... The tightness of his grip. I tried pulling away but he didn't let go.

"Let go of me." I said as a tear streamed down my face.

"Come on dude just let go of her. She's crying and you know the rumors are just rumors." Another said to the guy gripped around my arm.

"I want what I came for. If she can give it to her dad she can give it to me." I was shocked. The memories that I had tried so hard to get rid of poured back into my mind. His arms wrapped around me, not letting go. The ropes tied around my wrists, holding me down. His tongue on my bare skin. The tape covering my lips so I couldn't scream...

"LET GO!" I screamed, tears bursting out of my eyes. he let go of me and I ran out of the room. Everyone was staring. I made my way through the yard towards the Marina. Everyone knew. Wasn't that a good thing? No, because they thought I wanted it. Why would anyone want that? I stopped once I reached the harbor. I walked down the rows of boats. My cheeks stained with tears. I stood on the end of the wooden dock, ready to jump in. I didn't know how to swim. I would drown and finally wash away everything that that bastered of a father had done to me. What everyone had done to me.

"Are you Okay?" A voice behind me said. I turned around to find a brown haired boy.

"What does it matter to you?" I asked. Taking one step closer to the edge of the dock.

"I saw what happened and I just wanted to see if you were alright. Zil can be a douche sometimes. Everyone knows that rumor isn't true so..."

"What if they are true?"

"Wait..wha...Well I'm sure that...you had a reason." He took a couple steps toward me. I took a couple away. I fell back. My body hit the cold water, sinking deeper and deeper into its icy grip. I didn't struggle allowing the water to fill my lungs. I closed my eyes, ready to die. Two arms wrapped around my limp body and began dragging me to the surface. My life began fading away and I blacked out.

Hunter had dragged me back onto the dock and resuscitated me. He believed me when I told him about my foster family and he helped me when I decided to put my foster father away for good. Hunter saved my life. So how could he take Harry's?

"Have you found Lana?" Edilio asked Zil, as he leaned in through the window.

"I don't know where she is." He replied.

"Funny how you don't call the Healer a freak." Dekka pointed out.

"Lana's at Clifftop," Sam said. "Great. Now I really could use Brianna. Okay, we're going to have to hope I'm just being paranoid about the power plant. Edilio, drop me at Hunter and Zil's place. Tell your crew to head back to the plaza, hang around there, wait for us. Then you'll have to head up to Clifftop and see if you can find Lana. All right?"

"Yep."

"Dekka and L, why don't you guys stay with me to see what this is about."

"I'm going to go get other normals," Zil said. "Normals gotta know what's happening."

Sam pointed his finger out the window at him. "You're going to run around waking people up out of a sound sleep? No. You come with us."

"No way, man. You, Dekka and L? You're all freaks. Freaks always back each other up."

"You're an idiot, Zil," Sam said. "I'm not going to have you running around and stirring up trouble."

"What are you going to do? Fry me?" Zil spread his hands in a gesture that was simultaneously defiant and innocent.

"No, but I might if you don't get in the car." I threatened, sick of his degrading attitude towards everyone with an ability.

"Calm down, L," Sam said with a sigh."This is bull. Get in, Zil. We're wasting time arguing."

"No way, man. No way." Zil turned and began to quickly walk away.

"Do you want me to stop him?" Dekka asked.

"No." Sam said.

"He's going to make trouble."

"Sounds like Hunter already made trouble. Let's get going, Edilio. Hopefully Breeze gets to the plant and at least wakes them up. The more I think about it, the more I think I overreacted. I don't think Cain will start a war tonight."

"We may have our own war, right here in town."Edilio said.

** Kaylee's POV**

The Voices! I cant get them out of my head! I ran through the street with my hands covering my ears. Why won't they go away? _I want my mom. I'm so hungry. Why hasn't anyone come for us? What do we do now? I'm scared. _"SHUT UP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, trying to drown out the voices. It didn't work. _Whats her problem? Is she crazy or something? Why is she so angry, we all have problems. She's so weird. _"AAAAHHHHH!" I kept running, fleeing from the noise in my head. I stumbled onto the beaches white sand. I fell to my knees and clenched my head with my hands, digging into the skin with my finger nails. "GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Sobs spilt from my eyes. STOP! Please, stop. It's that moment that I heard his voice, drowning out every other thought in my mind. _Who are you and what are you doing in my head? _I gasped. I heard nothing more but the ocean waves crashing against the shore and my own thoughts. How did he know?

** Lilly's POV**

I can do it. I said to myself for the one millionth time. Yeah. I can do it. I stretched out my wings, I could feel the warm breeze against my ruffled feathers. I steadily flapped my wings up and down, slowly speeding up as the beating of my heart grew faster. I CAN DO IT! I took off running, my wings still moving up and down. I shut my eyes as I lept off the cliff. I flapped wildly now, pushing up with each flap. I opened my eyes, one at a time. I WAS DOING IT! The ground was far beneath me, and getting farther with each beat of my wings. The wind blew strong against my face, traveling below me and pushing me up higher into the sky. The creamy colored clouds surrounded me, they looked like sheep prancing in the skies. The barrier ceiling was no were in view. I'm actually flying! whooo! a loud piercing screech escaped by beak. I'M FLYING! I thought before taking on my original human form. "CCCCRRRRAAAAPPPP!" I screamed as a plummeted back towards earth.

** Ellie's POV**

Edilio pulled the car into Zil, Hunter, Lance and Harry's driveway. Dekka, Sam and myself jumped out of the car. The front door of the house was open.

"Edilio, Go. Find Lana. Maybe pick up Taylor on the way, huh, if she's in the Plaza still? She could help you search." Sam said.

"You sure you don't want me to-"

"Get Lana." Sam said, interrupting Edilio. He slapped his hand on the hood of the jeep, signaling Edilio to hurry. He stormed out of the driveway and took off down the street.

"How do we play this?" Dekka asked.

"We see what's what. If Hunter's gone nuts, lift him off the ground, keep him from running away. Bounce him off the ceiling, if you need to. I'm not looking to hurt him, just talk to him," Sam said.

"Sam, do you think Hunter killed Harry on purpose?" I looked up at Sam, who stared back at me with blue eyes full of pity.

"I don't know, L. I'm sorry, I know you and Hunter are close. We'll try and straighten this mess out as peacefully as possible." His words reassured me, although I could hear the slight hesitation in his voice.

"Thanks, Sam. For everything." We walked over to the ajar door. I knocked on the door frame, slowly opening the creaky door when no one answered. "Hunter, you in here? It's Ellie."

No answer.

"Okay. I'm coming in." I didn't mention that both Sam and Dekka were with me. I never needed an invitation into the house and I had a feeling that I still didn't. Although I had my own house a couple blocks from here, I always came here when I needed company. In a way I felt as though this was my house as well. It's not like I really enjoyed hanging in a house with four, sloppy, inactive, annoying, boys but it was good enough for me.

We carefully entered the the entrance hung a picture of the previous owner of the house, who had proofed along with the rest of the adults. It hung lopsided and a mustache had been drawn on her flawless face with a black sharpie. The entire hall was crowded with junk. It covered everything, dirty clothes were lying on the floor and long forgotten trash lay everywhere. To think I had been here not a week ago and It had been sparkling clean (Thanks to my efforts).

I led Sam and Dekka to each room in our search for both Hunter and Harry. As we entered the family room, Sam spotted Harry, plopped in between the couch and the coffee table, lying in an awkward position. There was a balloon like blister protruding out of his neck. He was surely dead.

Dekka raised her hands on Sam's command, the large coffee table lifted into the air. They waited as it slowly traveled out of Dekka's field and smashed back to the ground with a loud crash. Sam knelt beside Harry. He put two fingers to his neck, avoiding the deflating bubble. I stood there still as a board, watching as Sam and Dekka pronounced Harry officially deceased. I was unable to take my eyes off of the dead body in front of me. Hunter did this. He killed Harry. He killed. Hunter... killed someone...how could he...

The only thing that interrupted my thoughts was Dekka and Sam's conversation.

"What do we do about this?" Dekka wondered.

"That is a very good question," Sam said. "I wish I had a very good answer."

"If Hunter killed him..."

"Yeah."

"The freak-versus-normal thing..."

"We can't let it get like that," Sam said forcefully. " If Hunter did this... I mean, I guess we have to hear what he says about it."

"I'll go," I said suddenly. "I mean, I'll go find Hunter. I do know him best and...and I can bring him back."

"Yeah, Okay. Go. Get Hunter and bring him here. Edilio should be back with Lana soon."I could see the worry in his expression.

"I'll be fine, Sam. I can handle this." I lied, trying to reassure him.

" I know, L. Now go." I calmly walked out of the room and down the hall towards the door. I closed the door behind me and wiped the forming tears from my eyes. I have to find him, not only for Sam but for myself. I need to know what happened. I need to.

** Kaylee's POV**

I sit on my bed, surrounded in total and absolute silence for the first time in days. I'm numb to my surroundings, to absorbed in the peace and quiet. The only thoughts in my mind are my own, the questions plenty but still mine. The silence is comforting, and yet I find myself wishing to hear _him_ in my head again. Who is he? How did he know I was in his head? How did he communicate? Is he like me? The questions now had room in my mind and took advantage, bubbling, growing, they started consuming me. I need answers. But how do I get them? just another question that needs to be figured out. I lay down and push the questions to the back of my mind, trying to enjoy the calm before the storm comes rushing back. I close my eyes and before I know it I doze off into a relaxed sleep as void of dreams as others thoughts.

The only thing that awakens me from my dreamless sleep is the unpleasant presence of voices stirring in my conscience. I sit up, rubbing my eyes as I try to silence my mind. The harder I try the sounds only seem to get louder, then I realize that its not just me, but the voices actually seem to be screaming. Screaming for help.

I leap to my feet a little to quickly and my head starts to spin as I rush out of my room. I run out of the house, not bothering to shut the door behind me. Standing in the middle of the abandoned street I try focusing on the single screaming voice. _God,I am so bored. I wonder what happened to-HELP!-Ugh so aren't any good movies to- HELP! PLEASE, HELP ME! NO...STOP... GET OFF OF ME! __**HELP!**_ Found you! I took off, knowing were I needed to go next. I weaved through the streets, listening carefully. I took a left. _HELP!_ I skited to a stop and turned in the other direction. The pleading screams became louder until I could finally hear them outside of my head.

I slowed to a tip toe as I turned the next corner. Standing there were two boys. Both of them were about my age, fifteen. Their hair was long and scraggly and their clothes dirty. The one with the darker hair was standing over a young girl, his hands clenched around her wrists. She was awkwardly positioned on the ground, with her back leaning against the wall of the house they were beside. Her clothes were torn and mascara run down her face from her tears. I froze, unaware of what to do.

"Come on now, we just wanna have some fun. Why don't you make it easy for us and maybe you'll have some fun too." The dark haired boy said with a wide grin on his face. The girl tried pulling her hands away but he tightened his grip around her wrists. "This won't hurt a bit. It'll be fun. You'll see." he said, as his companion laughed. He knelt down beside her and pinned her to the wall.

"P-P-LEASE! DON'T!" She sobbed. The dark haired boy leaned in closer to her face.

I took a step forward. Big mistake. My foot caught on a piece of debris lying on the ground, tripping me. I fell to the ground creating a loud commotion. Both of the guys turned to me.

"Hey! What are you-" A piercing scream escaped the dark haired boys mouth. "FUCK!," He yelled, wailing on the grown in pain,"SHE KICKED ME IN THE BALLS!" The girl swiftly got to her feet and ran towards me.

"Not so fast you cunt!" yelled the other boy as he grabbed hold of her red curls and slammed her against the wall. I got to my feet and ran towards her attacker. I grabbed his head and dug my nails into the side of his face. He screamed and let the other girl go. His focus now on me. Dark red blood oozed out of the crescent shaped marks I left on his cheeks. His hands clasped around my shoulders as I clawed at him. I flung my knee upward, missing my target but slamming into his hip. His arms were still fastened around my shoulders, making it impossible for me to move. The other guy was on his feet again and grabbed my hair from behind, pulling my head downward. His black eyes were full of blinded rage and his face cringed with anger.

"BITCH!" Said the dark haired boy, his spit spraying into my face. just then I felt a pain surge through my jaw and my head slammed into the hard cement of the road, rendering me unconscious.

** Ellie's POV**

"Where are you." I quietly whispered to myself. I had already searched half of Perdido Beach unsuccessfully. I was now on my way back to my apartment, unsure of where to search next. I was running at full speed, leaving a streak of blue electricity in my path that lit up the street I ran on. My feet and legs were tired and not built for moving at such high speeds but I kept running. Ahead of me I could see a group of kids and teens, most still in their pajamas. They held flashlights and lanterns in their hands and were walking at a slow pace. I clenched my hands into fists, pulling the electricity back into my hands, and intern slowed to a more normal speed. I stormed through the group, already knowing who was responsible for the gathering.

"Zil, what are you doing? Sam's not gonna be happy if he sees this." I said trying to speak over the other voices surrounding me."Hey! Zil, whats going on." I asked once again, putting a hand on Zil's shoulder. He turned around to face me, now aware of my presence.

"What does it look like were doing moof. We're searching for that murderous freak."

"Sam's not gon-"

"Who cares what Sam thinks!" He interrupted me, his voice full of anger,"He's a mutant too, just like you and that murderer Hunter. All you guys do is support yourselves and help each other, so now the normal kids are doin' somthin' about it. We should be the ones in charge, not you," He hesitated,"We're gonna find Hunter and beat the shit out of him. And you can't stop us!"

"Zil, why are you doing this? You and Hunter are 're friends. Come on, just go home and let Sam deal with this." I replied in a more calm voice, trying to convince him to give up and leave. I never liked Zil very much. He just seemed like a douche to me and not to mention his so called flirting, but Hunter hung with him so I tried accepting him. Just like I was trying now.

"Hunter was never my friend and you... your just his stupid, pathetic, freak girlfriend that he drags around with him where ever he goes. Now go run back to Sam before I beat the shit out of you too!" He screamed in my face. The people surrounding us had stopped walking, all their side conversations were now whispers and they were staring at us. They steadily began moving towards me.

I hesitated and took a step back."Go ahead Zil! Beat the shit out of me! Or even better, you could just kill me. You and your like 'pack'! What are you waiting for?" I yelled back,"But no matter what, whether you kill me or Hunter or any other freak, you'll still just be some worthless piece of shit. Some little fuck that has nothing better to do then harass poor kids who are just trying to survive. You may think we get It better than you but, I'm struggling just as much as anyone else. Were trying to help you. So go home and let us take care of it. We'll make sure Hunter gets what he deserves." I struggled to form the last sentence.

Everyone around me was still. Shocked. I myself was shocked that I had just mocked Zil in the face right after he had threatened me. Zil said nothing, just stared at me as though he was deep in thought. Like Zil had a brain to think with. I turned on my heal and walked out of the large group of kids. Looking behind me to make sure no one was in my electrical path I took off running. I sped towards the apartments, slowing back to a walk which was now a limp when I reached the lobby doors. I carefully made my way to the elevator and back up to my room. I opened the unlocked door and walked into the living room. I kicked off the worn out Vans on my feet and layed down on the couch. I heared a clatter coming from the kitchen and shot up onto my feet. Holding my hands up as a defence, I tiptoed through the doorway and into the kitchen. Someone was leaning into the fridge, searching through the few jars of food it contained. I shot a lightning bolt into the refrigerator door, melting a hole that reached halfway through the door. The thief jumped back in surprise.

"Fuck! Ellie it's me." Hunter said. He held both his hands above his head.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked " Or should I say what the hell happened?"

** Lilly's POV**

I was falling. Falling to my death. Adrenalin was rushing through my veins and my heart was beating faster than ever. The wind whirled around me at what seemed like one hundred miles an hour. My brown hair whipped around furiously and my skin became numb. I didn't dare close my eyes, I couldn't. I would watch as my human body hit the hard earth beneath me, but not before I tried with all my power to stay alive. I flapped my arms as hard and as fast as the wind would allow me. It did nothing but send me spiraling through the air. My body began twirling crazily through the sky. I felt like a puppet, unable to control my limbs.

I gained control of my arms one by one and closed them around myself, clasping my hands around my forearms. My body turned on its own, diving head first towards the ground at an even faster pace. I clenched my fingers, pinching my skin, and closed my eyes for a mere second. My entire body tightened, like a thick rope had been wrapped around my torso. My breath was sucked from my lungs and my heart seemed to stop. Then I opened my eyes.

I stretched out my arms that were now covered in ruffled feathers. A spark of hope was lite n my heart, that is until I looked down. The ground was yards away. I pulled up, catching wind under my newly formed wings. I slowed, as I pushed up ward. My claws were reached outward, prepared to catch myself on one of the up coming tree branches. I was hurdled into the onslaught of pine branches; thrown like a rag doll into a shredder. My body was slammed into branch after branch as I fell through the harsh pine forest. The rough bark scrapped against my thin skin leaving gouges in their path. I reached out with my talons, hoping to grab onto anything I possibly could. My sharp claws dug into the think bark before slipping off, plummeting me back to my death. I herd a sharp crack and shrieked in pain as my left wing hit a branch. My body stiffened as I morphed back into my human form just before I hit the hard ground.


	2. A Hanging

** Midnightcat100: Sorry its taken so long and its such a short chapter! I'll be adding more on to it later but for now enjoy! _**

**Hunter's POV**

How do you tell someone that you accidentally killed an innocent person? I struggled to find the words in my head. My brain was scrambled, filled with confusion. Although I wasn't confused. I knew exactly what I did. The horrible crime that I had committed. I knew as soon as I saw Harry's melting eyes, as they turned back inside of his head and the whites of his eyes became liquid.

I clenched my hands into fists and looked down, covering my shameful face with my hair. I couldn't allow Ellie to see the hurt on my face. We sat side by side on the couch in her living room. Her legs were curled up on the couch, the tips of her toes peeking out from the sweats she had put on. She prodded me with her sparkling blue eyes, awaiting an explanation that I didn't have. I tried anyway.

"It was an accident...I never meant to hurt him," I started, my voice a whisper,"I...I was hanging out when Zil came up to me. He said that I had taken some beef jerky or something from his room. I kept telling him that I didn't know what he was talking about but he didn't believe me! Then he grabbed one of those fireplace pokers. So I put my hands up and... and well Harry stepped in between us and... yeah. I didn't even know I was using my power!" I was now yelling. I stared up at Ellie, looking for some kind of reassurance that wasn't there. Tears began forming in my eyes, as the memories of Harry's dead body flashed through my mind. I quickly looked away. I wasn't a killer. But I had killed. I was asking too much of El. Why would she ever want to help me? Help The Killer.

Ellie sat stiff on the couch, frozen with fear of me most likely. I stood up, knowing she wouldn't want someone like me in her house. I began walking towards the door when her hand reached up and grabbed the back off my shirt.

"Don't go." She said. Her grip tightened around my T-shirt as she pulled me back to the couch. I plopped back down as her arms wrapped around me.

"Why would you want someone like me here?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm a monster..." I replied. She unwrapped her arms from around me.

"Don't say that! Out of anyone the monster is Zil! You are the kindest person I have ever met and the only one that was willing to help me. It was an accident. We'll pull through this together!" She proclaimed, her eyes lit up like the electricity within her. Her fair skin was glowing a light blue as she began Sparking. She put her hand on mine and a surge of electrical energy surged up my arm, lighting my nerves on fire. I winched and she pulled away. "Sorry. I didn't know I was Sparking." She said, as she pulled the electrical current back into her body.

"You don't need to hold it back, I'm okay with a zap or two." I told her, the blue glow now gone completely.

"If I wasn't holding back, you wouldn't be able to be a hundred feet away from me without getting electrocuted to death. I'm concentrating on concealing it all the time and the only time I Spark is when I'm distracted by something." She looked down at her hands, as though inspecting them for the first time," That's why it feels so good to release all the energy, whether by running or charging batteries. Its like having twenty pounds removed from my shoulders... but then when I let out to much energy I feel weak and tired. It's so weird and confusing, nothing makes any sense anymore."

"And it did before?" I asked, Ellie laughed and stood up. She gave a large sigh and turned to me.

"What am I gonna do with you? We should probably get out of Perdido since Zil's looking for you and Sam'll most likely send someone else to search for you when I don't come back. But where should-"

"You can't come with me." I interrupted.

"But..but..why not? We should stick together!"

"I don't want you getting involved in all this! It's my...mistake... now I have to pay for it. I'm not gonna drag you down with me." I shot up off the couch and sped to the door and opened it before Ellie could follow me. I ran down the hall to the stair well. I was headed to Astrid's house. Ellie's pleading call for me to stay with her reached my ears, but I kept running down the stairs. I would see her again, at least I hoped I would.

**Demitri's POV**

Fuck. Fuck. This can't be happening. No! Why? "Why?" I screamed at nothing. Fuck! My bloody hands grazed the remains of Claire's cheek. Her beautiful face now gone. Torn away. Eaten. Her body now a ripped carcass of flesh. A tear stung my cheek as it fell from my face onto hers. This would be the last thing I could give her. A part of me within her. It should have been me. Why wasn't it me? I knew it was dangerous. I shouldn't have let her go.

My thoughts were interrupted by the crippling snarls of the monsters, back for their meal. My head shot up to scan the surrounding area. The green forest was plastered in blood. The crisp leaves of ferns dripped in Claire. Her essence splattered all around, soaked in by the moss. I got to my feet. The humanoid speech grew closer.

"Goodbye Claire...I'm sorry." I said to her torn corpse before running away. They would smell her on me if I didn't wash off quickly. The Achatz river was close by if I could only reach it before they caught my sent. The sound of the rushing water filled my ears. I burst threw the dense brush to she the ragging river, its dark waters swirling around the immense boulders in its way.

I pulled my blood stained T-shirt off and threw it onto the prickly bush beside me. I wouldn't be able to wash the blood out of my clothes. If I got rid of them now i would be safe but if I kept them the coyotes might be able to catch the metal like sent of dried blood.

I heard a rustle behind me and flinched. The small rustle turned into a crackling burst and what sounded like a scream. My heart raced as the screech of pain reminded me of Claire. The poor girl I was unable to help. I heard a hard slam and ran towards the noise. I knew it wasn't Claire, it couldn't be, but a small part of me told myself that it was. That I somehow had a second chance. That by some miracle her torn body was just part of my imagination and she was still out there. Unharmed.

Instead it was a different girl. Her pale skin was covered in deep gash wounds and her arm was bent in the wrong direction. Red blood oozed around her frame. Her brown hair covered her face. A white bone pierced out of her left leg, pink flesh stuck to its tip. She looked dead. She probably was but something in my head told me that I could save her. If not Claire then this girl whoever she may be.

Carefully maneuvering my arms under her crippled body I picked her up. I could feel the slight pulse of a foreign heart beat on my bare skin. She would survive. I would make sure of it.


End file.
